As an apparatus for extracting water from the air, for example, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Kokai) No. 54-127870 is known. With this apparatus, moisture in the air is absorbed by an absorber containing a moisture absorbent. Thereafter, the absorber is heated by utilizing sunlight to desorb the moisture absorbed by the absorber, then the desorbed moisture is condensed and the resulting condensed water is taken out. With this apparatus, although the regeneration of the absorber is carried out utilizing solar heat, power is necessary for operating a ventilator which causes air flow in the apparatus, and for operating a flap which switches the passage through which air passes. Thus, the apparatus does not operate using solar heat alone.
With the apparatus for producing water disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 62-21566, air is made to pass through an absorbent packed in an absorption chamber divided into small chambers to thereby absorb the moisture in the air by the absorbent. The absorption chamber is intermittently rotated, and heated air is blown into a prescribed small chamber to thereby desorb the moisture absorbed by the absorbent. The desorbed moisture is condensed and the resulting condensed water is taken out. With this apparatus, power is necessary for operating a blower for flowing the air, and an electric source is necessary for heating a heater.